This invention relates to a rotor of a turbo machine, in particular a gas turbine rotor.
Rotors of a turbo machine such as gas turbine rotors have a rotor base body and multiple rotor blades rotating with the rotor base body. The present invention relates to a rotor of a turbo machine, in particular a gas turbine rotor, in which the rotor blades are attached via the blade footing in grooves running in the axial direction of the rotor base body, i.e., in axial grooves.
In gas turbine rotors in which the rotor blades are anchored in axial grooves of the rotor base body via the blade footing, so-called locking plates are used to secure the rotor blades axially. In the installed state, these locking plates are guided in a ring groove in the rotor base body and in a ring groove in the rotor blades anchored in the rotor base body. According to the state of the art, the locking plates are designed to be shaped with a rectangular outline, whereby one or more rotor blades in the preinstalled rotor assembly must be displaced in the axial direction for installation of these rectangular locking plates in the ring grooves of the rotor base body and the rotor blades in order to permit insertion of the locking plates into the ring grooves. To do so, an enlarged clearance is required between the blade footing of the rotor blades and the axial grooves of the rotor base body. However, such an enlarged footing clearance has a negative effect on the strength of the rotor blades.
Against this background, the problem on which the present invention is based is to create a novel rotor for a turbo machine.
According to the invention, the locking plates have a diamond shape, in particular a parallelogram shape or a rhomboid shape such that, in an insertion position, the locking plates can be inserted between the rotor base body and the blade platforms of the rotor blades, and in an installation position, which is rotated with respect to this insertion position, the locking plates can be rotated into the ring grooves of the base body and the blade platforms. In the insertion position of the locking plates, a radial width thereof is smaller than the distance between an edge defining the ring groove of the rotor base body and an edge defining the ring groove of the blade platforms. In the installation position, however, the radial width of the locking plates is greater than the distance between the edge defining the ring groove of the rotor base body and the edge defining the ring groove of the blade platform.
In the sense of the present invention, a rotor for a turbo machine is provided, in particular a gas turbine rotor in which the locking plates for axially securing the rotor blades, which are guided in axial grooves via the blade footing, are designed to be diamond-shaped. The locking plates are preferably designed like parallelograms or rhomboids, where the edges of the locking plates may either run in a straight line or may form arcs of a curve and are adapted to the groove diameter. Due to the inventive contour of the locking plates, they can be inserted easily, i.e., with no problem, between the rotor base body and the blade platforms of the rotor blades. To insert these locking plates into the ring grooves of rotor base bodies and rotor blades, the locking plates are simply rotated. This makes it possible to minimize the play between the blade footing of the rotor blades and the axial grooves of the rotor base body. This increases the strength of the blade footing.
In the installation position of the locking plates in which they are rotated into the ring grooves of the rotor base body and the blade platforms, a connecting line preferably runs between two radially opposed corner points of a locking plate through a midpoint of the rotor base body. A center of gravity of the locking plates is thus offset with respect to the connecting lines running through the midpoint of the rotor base body such that the locking plates automatically stabilize themselves in their installation position during operation of the rotor.